real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey Epstein
Jeffrey Edward Epstein (January 20th, 1953 – August 10th, 2019) was an American hedge fund manager, businessman, financier, philanthropist, political fundraiser, former mathematics teacher, convicted felon, and registered sex offender. Epstein began as a teacher but went on to pursue business, as well as finances and banking. He got into contact with many powerful and influential people as a result, and bought properties and threw parties which are stated to have had significant amounts of child sexual abuse happening in them. He was first convicted in 2008 for engaging in child prostitution, and as a result served 13 months in custody, agreement to register as a sex offender, and mandatory work suspension as a way out of facing federal prosecution. He was again arrested on July 6th, 2019 for charges of sex trafficking of minors. Early life Epstein was born on January 20, 1953 in the Brooklyn borough of New York City to two Jewish parents. He was the oldest of the three children, and grew up in Coney Island. He attended public schools, namely Public School 188 and Mark Twain Junior High School. He also was a talented musician who could play piano at five; he attended the National Music Camp at the Interlochen Center for the Arts. At age 16, he graduated from Lafayette High School. He went to Cooper Union, but transferred to the Courant Institute of Mathematical Sciences at New York University. He did not have a degree at either. Sex crimes In March 2005, a woman contacted the Palm Beach Police Department and reported that her 14-year-old step-daughter had been taken to Epstein's residence by an older girl to strip and massage Epstein. to She had allegedly undressed, but left only to her underwear. Police began an 11-month undercover investigation of Epstein, followed by a search of his home. The FBI became involved as well. Police forces stated that Epstein had paid several to perform sexual acts on him. Interviews with five reported victims and 17 witnesses under oath, and evidence found in his residence suggested that his victims were below the age of consent. The police search of Epstein's home found numerous photographs of girls, albeit not legally defined as child pornography. Some of the girls photographed were interviewed by law enforcement officials. The International Business Times reported that papers filed in a 2006 lawsuit had allegations which suggested Epstein hid cameras and filmed underaged girls engaging in sexual activity with prominent people, for the purpose of blackmailing. Epstein allegedly organized girls to have sex with prominent people for also such. In 2015, it was reported that one of the criminals involved in the child sex ring may have been a royal family member; Prince Andrew, Duke of York. A former employee told the police that Epstein would receive massages three times a day. Eventually the FBI received accounts from 36 girls whose allegations of molestation by Epstein included overlapping details. The investigation resulted in a 53-page federal indictment. Alexander Acosta, then the United States Attorney for the Southern District of Florida, organized a plea deal for Epstein, along with four co-conspirators and any unnamed "potential co-conspirators". The plea deal put the investigation to a stop and sealed the indictment. Epstein agreed to plead guilty to state prostitution charges, register as a sex offender, and pay a reimbursement to nearly three dozen child victims reported by the FBI. The Palm Beach Police department recommended that Epstein be charged with four counts of unlawful sex with minors and one count of child molestation. In June 2008, he plead guilty to one charge of child prostitution and as a result was sentenced to 18 months in prison. He however was allowed to leave daily for 16 hours each. On July 6th, 2019, Epstein was arrested for sex trafficking charges. Many of his charged crimes apparently occurred in Little Saint James, a private island in the U.S. Virgin Islands owned by Epstein. He was held at Metropolitan Correctional Center in Manhattan, and due to what was declared an attempted suicide, was put on suicide watch. However, he was dropped from suicide watch shortly after. Epstein was found dead in his Manhattan cell on August 10th, 2019. Many theories regarding the circumstances behind his death circulated immediately after his death was made public. It was initially stated that corruption within the prison system allowed him to evade justice via suicide, but many people have high doubt about that, and believe that his associates and co-conspirators had him killed to cover themselves. Some even believe that Epstein faked his death and escaped prison using his influence, and that he is actually alive in hiding. The investigation of the series of crimes committed by him that were not charged in 2008, and committed after his 2008 conviction is still ongoing. Many witnesses and victims pressed charges against him, and evidence recovered includes an entire safe of child pornography possessed by Epstein (which many suspect was used by Epstein in his extortion scheme), a forged Austrian passport with Epstein's image but different credentials, 48 diamonds, and around $70,000 in cash which many assume was to be laundered somehow. The latter is argued with Epstein being involved in Swiss banking. On January 6th, 2020, autopsy and crime scene photos of his death were released. They featured: a makeshift noose out of bedsheets, an unresponsive Epstein on a stretcher with his nose appearing to be broken, strangulation marks on his neck, various marks on his body, and his cell with what appears to be pooling bloodstains. Those who believe he was subject to homicide only hold their belief even further, due to the highly visible injuries that are never caused by strangulation, as well as the pooling blood. Gallery Jeffrey-epstein.jpg 106009827-1562695684709preview.jpg andrew.jpg|Epstein conversing with Prince Andrew, Duke of York jeffrey-epstein-1.jpg|An unresponsive Epstein being taken to a hospital. trumpstein2.jpg|Donald Trump hosting an event at Mar-a-lago, with Epstein somewhat oddly looking at the camera in the background; third to right. Videos Trivia *Jeffrey Epstein was in contact with many famous people, including Bill Clinton, Donald Trump, Harvey Weinstein, Prince Andrew, Duke of York, Michael Jackson, Kevin Spacey, and Woody Allen. Coincidentally, all of these people have been accused of some kind of sexual misconduct at least once. **A fair amount of people suspect that something illegal occurred between him and Donald Trump, although no proof exists as of now. This speculation has been argued with Trump’s close friendship and association with Epstein. *Other contacts of Epstein included Mohammad bin Salman, the Kennedy family, the Rockefeller family, Michael Bloomberg, former Israeli prime minister Ehud Barak, Matt Groening, and Fidel Castro. *His private Boeing 727 has been coined the "Lolita Express". *Little Saint James has become extremely infamous since, and has been coined "Pedophile Island" and "Orgy Island". *Alexander Acosta, his lawyer in 2008, served as the 27th Secretary of Labor before resigning in July 19th, 2019. *Epstein was held in the same prison that John Gotti, El Chapo and Paul Manafort have been held in. *It is rumored that he was arranging hush money payments of at least $10,000 while he was in prison. While there is no major proof at the moment, it isn't unreasonable that the rumor is true. *Epstein's properties were rather bizarre in nature. Examples include the strange erotic paintings, an altar-like furnishing with numerous autographs and photos of friends, a mosque-like structure on his private island, and a full set of dental equipment in his restroom. *An internet meme has spawned from doubts regarding Epstein's suicide, where people say "Epstein was murdered" or "Epstein didn't kill himself" unexpectedly. *Epstein has been the center of numerous speculations, suspicions and conspiracy theories. **A lot of people fear that many powerful people might secretly be pedophilic criminals from the investigation of Epstein’s crimes alone. **Many suspect that the mosque-like structure on his private island may have been where the worst of his crimes took place. **There is a lot of mystery behind how exactly he obtained that much money. **Despite many of his crimes being heavily misogynistic in nature, some suspect he assisted pederasts among other misandristic pedophiles in their crimes. *Epstein was a notable supporter of Harvard University, and donated millions of dollars to the university. Category:Misopedists Category:Business Leaders Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extortionists Category:Modern Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Jerks Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Pimps Category:Blackmailers Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Extravagent Category:Misogynists Category:Incriminator Category:Misandrists Category:Elitist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Embezzlers Category:Egotist Category:Political Category:Thugs Category:Stalker Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Deaths in prison Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Greedy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Torturer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Con Artists Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Artistic Category:Adulterers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Posthumous Category:Internet Memes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Surprise Villains